Scarface
Scarface is a fox who appears as a rival to the Farthing Wood animals in the books and the TV series. In the books he is an ordinary red fox, but in the TV series he was changed into a blue fox (which in reality is a silver fox). He was the leader of the White Deer Park foxes, and had a long scar on the right side of his face, earning him his name. Scarface was the main antagonist of series 2, as well as Fox's Feud. In both the books and the TV series, Scarface regarded himself as the second most powerful creature in White Deer Park after the Great Stag and felt threatened by the arrival of Fox and the other Farthing Wood animals, so he relentlessly tried to remove them from the park. He was also jealous of Fox's cubs and feared they will become the dominant foxes in the park one day. In both the books and the TV series, he succeeded in killing many of the Farthing Wood creatures. In the TV series, he killed Mrs Vole, Dreamer, Mrs Hare and Mrs Rabbit. In the books he killed Dreamer, Mrs Hare, and several Farthing Wood voles, fieldmice and rabbits. In both the books and the TV series, Scarface was killed by Adder. Books Soon after the birth of Fox and Vixen's cubs, Scarface began to take an interest in them and prowled near their earth to spy on them. He later tried to sneak into the earth while Fox was out hunting, but was confronted by Badger and Tawny Owl. Before leaving, Scarface told them to tell Fox and his family to stay in their own quarter, stating that he had lived in the park all his life and that he believed he had more right to live here than them. When the cubs were taken on their first hunting lesson, Scarface continued to watch them. He feared that the cubs - particularly Bold - will one day become the dominant foxes in the park, so he attacked them and tried to kill Bold, but the young cub was able to fight Scarface off with the help of Vixen, so he was forced to retreat. However, the animals discovered that Dreamer had gone missing and she was later found dead, her body having been brutally savaged. The animals had no doubt that Scarface was the culprit. Scarface later confronted Bold when the young cub went exploring in his territory, but Bold was too quick and escaped from Scarface's grasp. However, Scarface's clan arrived and surrounded Bold before keeping him hostage in a nearby earth, but Bold was able to trick the guards and escaped. When Fox arrived to rescue his son, the Great Stag was there to intervene and ensure that Fox was allowed to leave Scarface's territory unharmed. After this humiliation, Scarface headed back to Farthing Wood land and unsuccessfully pursued Hare, but then killed Mrs Hare. After this attack Adder was sent to kill Scarface, but she was given the wrong message and killed a relative of Scarface instead. When Ranger saw Adder sunbathing he told his father. Scarface then attacked the snake and bit off the end of her tail, but Adder was able to escape into an empty burrow and Scarface was eventually forced to leave her there. This encounter frustrated Scarface, and he decided to finally launch an attack on Farthing Wood land with a dozen foxes. Kestrel saw the foxes coming and warned the other animals to take cover, but, after much searching, Scarface and his pack were able to locate them in Badger's set. Fox headed out and challenged Scarface to single combat, which Scarface accepted. Scarface initially dominated the fight, managing to score a few wounds on Fox, but Fox eventually got the upper hand; he managed to severely injure Scarface's leg and grab hold of his throat, but he released him when the Warden arrived. The wounded Scarface then limped back to his home. After being defeated, Scarface was unable to hunt and required his mate to bring food for him. However, as a result of his defeat, the other foxes would no longer follow Scarface and the old fox's influence over the park had decreased rapidly. When Scarface had regained his strength, he hunted the more defenseless Farthing Wood animals, killing most of the voles and fieldmice, four rabbits and one squirrel. As Scarface crossed the stream to get home after his killing spree, he was ambushed by Adder, who sunk her fangs into the old fox and released all of her venom. Scarface struggled clear of the stream, but was unable to move further and slowly died as Adder watched on. His body was later discovered by Ranger, who along with Blaze pushed it into the stream and it slowly drifted away. Physical Appearance In the novels Scarface was a red fox, but in the TV series he was a blue fox. He had light blue fur with a darker shade and a light grey underbelly, as well as a black nose, a black stripe over the back of his head and black eyebrows. He also had a nick in his right ear and a long, jagged scar on the right side of his face. His right eye seemed to be blind. Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Males